This invention is in the field of outdoor lighting and particularly in the field of upstanding bollard type fixtures for walkway and related applications.
A continuing need exists for free standing lighting fixtures for outdoor use, which are not only effective in providing lighting for walkways and other locations, but are necessarily attractive, rugged enough to withstand not only weather but possible damage from passersby, animals or service and maintenance personnel. The fixture needs to be easily installed and maintained, as well.
Another requirement which is important to the manufacturer, the architect, the landscape lighting designer, and the location owner is the requirement that different size fixtures and types of lamp be selected for use within the same appearance fixture, depending upon the requirements of the overall lighting plan. Heretofore, such varying requirements have often times required the selection of different style fixtures for different locations on the same site.
It has also been found that the actual light distribution pattern and intensity of an outdoor fixture is only really determined during or after installation when little can be done to change the installed fixture.
Bollard-type light fixtures of the prior art have been used for years as a fixture for outdoor use, these style fixtures are attractive and somewhat durable.
Unfortunately, such fixtures emit glare, which observers and passersby find objectionable. Depending upon the fixture location, the glare may also lessen the overall beauty of an illuminated area. In those cases where dissatisfaction over the glare occurs after installation, little can be done. In still other cases, bollard style light fixtures may not be considered as a viable fixture for a project because of concerns over glare.
Bollard-style fixtures rise above the landscape anywhere from two to about three feet, making them easy to bump into. The prior art bollard-style fixtures were not designed to be durable enough to withstand contact from passersby, animals, and service and maintenance personnel without usually sustaining damage as a result of that contact.
Even in those circumstances where the prior art bollard did not incur damage as a result of being struck, such contact often times had the affect of causing the fixture to lose its level and tilt. This tilt is especially obvious at night when the fixture is illuminated. Heretofore, there was no simple means in which to relevel the fixture and eliminate the distracting tilt.
Lastly, the light dispersion pattern of the prior art bollard style fixture is fixed, and once installed, cannot be altered. This fact can be especially troublesome as the lighting needs of the property change with time or with ownership.
It would be beneficial to landowners, architects, and landscape designers to produce an outdoor bollard style light fixture with the following characteristics:
a) durable, waterproof, and rugged in the face of the elements and abuses from passersby, animals, and service and maintenance personnel;
b) a fixture in various sizes;
c) a fixture which is easily installed and maintained;
d) a fixture which can accommodate various types of lamps, allowing for a lighting plan to include different lighting levels, patterns, and intensities, while maintaining the beauty and consistency of using only one style fixture;
e) a light fixture which would provide the owner the ability to alter the light distribution, pattern and intensity as often as is desired, without the need to replace or modify the fixture once installed;
f) a fixture which is designed to absorb minor shock when contacted by foreign objects, animals or passersby;
g) a fixture which is easy to level during installation and can be releveled even after installation; and finally
h) a bollard-style light fixture which will not emit glare.
Form and function are the two most important factors to be considered when deciding on a style and type of lamp for an outdoor fixture. The outdoor fixture should add beauty and safety to those areas where it is installed. This and more is achieved by the bollard style fixtures of this invention.
Faced with the foregoing state of the art, it is a general object of this invention to provide a series of interchangeable bollard-type lighting fixtures, which employ a common basic design and major structural components, but are subject to simple change of electronic components, lamp types and sizes, and with the light pattern simply adjusted before or after installation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bollard type fixture which substantially reduces, if not, eliminates glare.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a series of bollard-type fixtures, which are easily installed in a foolproof manner with a high degree of simplicity and reliability.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bollard-type fixture which is virtually waterproof.
Still another feature of this invention is to facilitate inspection and repair or replacement of any component which so requires without disturbing the installation base and the power supply lines.
One additional feature of this invention is to provide for simple beam pattern adjustment after installation to match the desired illumination field.
Yet another feature of this invention is to provide a fixture wherein the fixture is capable of absorbing minimal amounts of shock or force with little or no damage.
A final feature of this invention is the ability of the owner or maintenance personnel to quickly and easily level and relevel the fixture even after installation.
Each of these features are accomplished in the embodiments of this invention, which comprises a mounting base for securing the bollard fixture to the ground or other support surface, a sealed feed for the entrance of power leads, a lamp and electronics, and an electrical component support bracket.
The mounting base supports an external sleeve, which constitutes the major body of the fixture. At the upper end region is a solid transparent window, which constitutes the light-emitting surface of the fixture. An opaque cap completes the bollard fixture in its basic form.
The mounting base rests upon a compressible material, such as neoprene. The neoprene absorbs minor forces exerted upon the fixture, and provides service or maintenance personnel with the ability to level and relevel the fixture by compressing the neoprene base through tightening one or more of the fixture""s anchor bolts.
The support bracket is basically in the form of a hollow rectangle with sides of length slightly less than the diameter of the circular cross section outer sleeve and the longer sides of the rectangle are shorter than the length of the outer sleeve.
The upper short side of the rectangular support structure serves as a mount for the lamp and its socket. At the lower short side of the rectangular support bracket emerge the lamp assembly leads to be secured by wire nuts or other electrical connector to the incoming power leads reaching the fixture through the weather seal provided by the lower seal.
The support bracket with its electronics or electrical elements, mounted within the hollow rectangle and the lamp and its socket may be interchanged to provide the type of lighting sought, e.g., halogen or H.I.D., each with their different characteristics and intensity.
In accordance with the need to reduce glare and to vary the fixture""s light distribution pattern, the inventors have, at the upper end of the external sleeve and above the solid transparent light-emitting window, incorporated an adjustable sleeve cap assembly comprising an internal sleeve, an external adjustable sleeve cap and a protective external sleeve cap lid for access into the assembly.
The adjustable sleeve cap assembly virtually eliminates the emission glare by the H.I.D. or halogen lamp bollard style light fixture by redirecting the fixture""s light rays downward and away from the eyes of the observer. Further, this same assembly allows the fixture owner the flexibility of quickly and easily varying the light distribution patterns of the fixture. The adjustable sleeve cap assembly may be vertically adjusted, and such adjustment controls the beam pattern of the light-emitting window by allowing the adjustable sleeve to cover a greater or lesser portion of the transparent light-emitting window.
Adjusting the beam pattern of light is achieved by adjusting the external adjustable sleeve cap to the desired setting in order to achieve the desired lighting condition, locking the external adjustable sleeve in place relative to the internal sleeve with a locking device, and replacing the protective external adjustable sleeve cap lid.
Thus, a significant feature of the bollard style fixture of this invention are the elimination of the fixture""s emission of glare, and the ability of the owner to quickly and easily vary the fixture""s light distribution pattern after installation.
Another significant feature of the fixture is the fixture""s ability to absorb minor amounts of shock without damage. Finally, the fixture can be quickly and easily leveled and releveled, even after installation.